


Loquacious

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Timmy murmured, “what if someone sees?”“I’ll tell them we’re rehearsing,” Armie licked his lower lip, “and then I’ll tell them to fuck off.”





	Loquacious

**Author's Note:**

> I received this amazing prompt in my inbox a few days ago and just had to write it :)
> 
> "Can you please write a ficlet about Timmy coming just by the dirty talk Armie is whispering to his ear without even touching him. 🙏 Thank you so much ❤️❤️❤️"

The late afternoon sun blazed low and triumphant, a glimmer of victory over the never ending downpours. The crew had gone inside to rest, but Armie liked it out here, liked the way the sun warmed the flagstones under his feet, liked the buzz of the insects and the quiet trickle of the fountain as it fed their little pool. He kicked his espadrilles to one side, wriggled his toes in the damp grass. He leaned back on his elbows and stretched his legs out fully, closed his eyes as a gentle breeze tickled his face. Heaven, indeed. 

There was only one thing missing.

“Come, sit,” Armie patted the ground next to him.

Timmy lifted himself out of the water, dripping everywhere as he made his way to Oliver’s spot. Armie's eyes roamed his body, from his delicate collarbones to his strong, slender legs. His wet shorts clung beautifully. Armie imagined pulling them down, just enough to suck his soft cock until it filled out in his mouth.

Timmy settled between Armie’s legs, looked around before leaning in to kiss him. Armie sat up, pulled Timmy closer with an arm around his waist. He could feel him smiling into the kiss, and he smiled back, brushed Timmy’s nose with his own when they parted for air. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Timmy murmured, “what if someone sees?”

“I’ll tell them we’re rehearsing,” Armie licked his lower lip, “and then I’ll tell them to fuck off.”

Timmy rolled his eyes, but cracked up laughing, burying his giggles in Armie’s neck. 

“You know,” Armie kept his voice low, deep, “everyone’s asleep. It’s just the two of us,” he stroked Timmy’s back, his fingertips smearing water droplets down into the waistband of his swimsuit. 

Timmy looked up at him, all innocent eyes and wet lashes as reached inside his open shirt to tease a nipple, “What would you like to do?”

“Shall I tell you?”

“Please.”

Armie turned him around to face away, planted his legs either side of Timmy’s hips. He wrapped him up in a hug, shuffled down further until Timmy’s back was pressed up against his chest. 

“Comfy?”

Timmy tilted his head for a kiss, “Very.”

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” Armie ran his hands up and down Timmy’s arms, talking quietly in his ear, “I’m gonna take all my clothes off, take a nice, hot shower.”

“Mmmm,” Timmy snuggled into him, “can I join you?”

Armie kissed his neck, “Of course.”

Timmy spread his legs a little, “And what will we do, um, you know,” he licked his lips, “after?”

Armie smiled at the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Timmy was so new to all of this, only just beginning to understand his sexuality, the power he held. He trusted Armie with everything. It aroused him beyond belief.

He contemplated for a moment, “I think afterwards I’ll lay you down on my bed. Kiss your nipples, bite them. Anything you want.”

Timmy whimpered, shifting on the grass.

“I’ll put my mouth on you, your balls, your cock. I’ll suck you till you’re dripping down my throat. Would you like that?”

“Fuck, Armie!” Timmy was hard, straining against the fabric of his shorts. He rearranged himself with a hiss.

“Ah ah,” Armie moved his hand away, “no touching. What if someone sees?”

Timmy glared. Armie kissed his cheek.

“I’ll put my mouth on your little hole, too. Lick you out, open you up. Fuck, you get so wild with my tongue in your ass. I love it.”

“Armie, please,” Timmy opened and closed his legs, desperate for  _ something  _ on his sensitive cock.

Armie squeezed his thigh, careful to avoid his erection. He brought his thumb up to Timmy’s mouth, watching intently as Timmy tested its weight on his tongue before suckling on it, his eyes never leaving Armie’s face. 

“That’s it, baby boy. I’ll give you my cock later, I promise.”

Timmy hummed happily, giving Armie’s thumb a final suck before he let it drop from his mouth. His eyes were dark and hooded, voice husky, “I wanna suck it while you eat my ass,” he nibbled Armie’s wrist, “can we do that?”

Armie groaned, chuckling at how fast Timmy could turn it around. He was hard himself now. Oliver's shorts didn't offer much coverage. 

"I think I want you on your hands and knees."

"Yeah?" Timmy was out of breath, rolling his hips constantly with little jerks.

Armie trailed kisses down his jaw, "I'm gonna drizzle lube all down your crack, slide my fingers around in it. You can take two right away, can't you? So tight, so greedy."

"Jesus, Armie," Timmy turned to look at him, nuzzled his neck with a pathetic whine, "my cock hurts."

Armie rubbed his tummy, "How's that swimsuit lining working out for you?"

"Tight."

"I'll bet," Armie lifted the waistband away from Timmy's stomach, "fuck, look at that."

Timmy's cock looked almost painfully hard. The head was flushed red and sticky, precome beading in the slit while Armie watched. "You really need to come, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah. Touch me."

"No."

"Armie!" Timmy's eyes swam with unshed tears, "it really hurts."

Armie lowered his waistband, hiding him from view, "Think about how good it's gonna feel later, when I push inside you. When you take my dick like a good boy. I'm gonna stretch your hole so wide. You're gonna feel me in here," he tickled Timmy's tummy again, slow, comforting.

"Armie!"

"Do you know how hard I am for you? Can you feel it?"

Timmy nodded, pressing back. 

"My balls are so heavy, and these shorts are fucking tiny. I could slip out."

"Do it."

"Shall I? Shall I pull my cock out for you? Fuck you right here?"

Timmy let out a low whine, eyes squeezed shut.

"What will everyone say when they catch us?"

Timmy stiffened in his arms. His heel scraped a muddy line through the grass as he surged upwards, a strangled cry stuttering in his throat. Armie smiled as a huge wet patch spread over the front of his shorts.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Armie kissed and cuddled him, "I didn't even touch you."

"I'm a mess," Timmy panted, boneless as he came down. He looked at his crotch with a grimace.

"Let's go swimming," Armie squeezed his leg. He hoped the water was cold. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
